Market demand for smaller and more functional electronic devices has driven the development of semiconductor devices, including semiconductor packages, and entire systems disposed on a chip. Some electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, employ a variety of design-specific electronic components. The space available inside the electronic devices is limited, particularly as the electronic devices are made smaller. Other electronic devices, such as are employed in the automotive industry, are power devices that operate in demanding environments.
Some known semiconductor packages include a chip coupled to a substantial (i.e., sturdy) interposer and have a wire-bonded first level interconnect communicating between the chip/interposer and the outside world. The conventional interposer-based semiconductor package has a relatively low input/output density. In addition, the interposer increases the size of the semiconductor package, and in some cases, has the potential to undesirably affect the electrical and thermal performance of the semiconductor package.
Both the manufacturers and the consumers of electronic devices desire devices that are reduced in size and yet have increased device functionality.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.